Care Package
Care Package is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Description After achieving a killstreak of 4, (or 3 with the Hardline perk), the player will be given a special Smoke Grenade that emits red smoke. A helicopter drops a large crate at the point designated by the smoke. This crate can contain a full ammo restock, or any killstreak except Emergency Airdrop, a Tactical Nuke, or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so. There were initially two major glitches with the Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop. While holding the Care Package, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, as well as a 25% health boost, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other Glitch allowed players to have infinite Care Packages to continuously call in whichever Care Package based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Advantages and Disadvantages Care packages are a gamble, while they may contain rewards which would otherwise require many more kills than the 4 required for a drop they may also contain less useful items including ammo resupplies. Data on the odds of the various care package rewards is available below, and has been produced from the PC version; it is assumed to be and highly likely that this held for PS3 and Xbox360 versions. Some of the figures have been confirmed by Infinity Ward. Care Packages are risky if playing on a small map such as Highrise, or Rust because of it's higher chances of it getting taken by an enemy or a teammate. Opening care packages is almost instantaneous for the owner, however, any player may open the package (including enemies) although it will take 5 seconds. The care package is heavy and will kill anyone it lands on or rolls onto. Even a Riot Shield will do no good, and the player will still be killed by the care package. Care packages are dropped from above and so may land on structures rather than falling to the ground or otherwise accessible location, Underpass is notorious for this happening. As mentioned above care packages can be picked up by anyone it is therefore advisable that a isolated location is used to prevent this as the red smoke and radar will notify it's location to all players. If the helicopter is shot down before it reaches the drop zone, the care package will fall out where ever it is shot down, however shooting down Little Bird helicopters is very hard and provides no experience, and is therefore rarely done. The player can kill an enemy with the care package marker by direct impact. Any kills attained through the Care Package killstreak do not count towards a player's killstreak, except if the package itself falls on an enemy. On any prestige, killing an enemy by dropping a crate on them will give the player the title "Heads Up," regardless of whether it was in the game winning killcam or not. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows (according to PC code): * 14.78% - Resupply * 14.78% - UAV * 13.04% - Counter-UAV * 10.43% - Sentry Gun * 10.43% - Predator Missile * 9.57% - Precision Airstrike * 6.09% - Harrier Airstrike * 6.09% - Attack Helicopter * 4.35% - Pave Low * 4.35% - Stealth Bomber * 2.61% - Chopper Gunner * 2.61% - AC-130 * 0.87% - EMP * 0% - Care Package* * 0% - Emergency Airdrop* * 0% - Tactical Nuke* :*Confirmed by Infinity Ward. Tips *Most players run to the edge of their team's side of the map (which is usually remote) and have the care package dropped in front of them. This ensures a long run for enemy players. *A Care Package can be used as bait during large firefights, in game modes such as Ground War as, all players attempt to gain an advantage over the opposing team. *Also, be careful of standing near the smoke since the crate can actually kill the player if it lands on him/her. They also have a tendency to roll downhill, so always stay uphill when waiting for it. *While waiting, go in a confined space and come out after the crate has been dropped. *An easy way to get the "Dropping Crates" challenge is to call it in on an enemy sniper who is looking through the scope or an enemy player operating a killstreak. *It also helps to guard teammates when waiting for an airdrop, if they get killed, the enemy will likely sprint for the crate and be too busy to notice, letting the player get an easy kill. *Care Packages can smash through glass, which is useful when indoors, especially on Terminal when the other team controls the tarmac. This is also particularly useful on Highrise when in the office with the skylight. *If a UAV or Counter-UAV is dropped, leave it for a teammate as this will award the "Share Package" XP bonus while having the exact same effect, as UAVs and Counter-UAVs apply to the whole team. *Deploy Care Packages when a Counter UAV is jamming the opposing team or a UAV is scanning. If the UAV is up, the player can be alerted while trying to collect the crate, unless someone has Cold-Blooded equipped. If a Counter UAV is up, then the enemy will have a harder time finding where the crate was dropped. *It's often a good idea to wait until there are teammates nearby to drop a Care Package, as they have a chance to get it before the enemy in the event of getting killed. *A Tactical Insertion is handy in case the player is killed. Once the player respawns, they can attempt to kill the enemy before the Care Package is stolen. *Be careful holding on to Care Package Markers. It can be beneficial to carry them until especially needed, but can also be harmful; the game can end before the Care Package is retrieved, or before the awarded Killstreak is used to its full potential. Keep an eye on the scores and the time. Make full use of every Care Package and Killstreak. They can mean the difference between winning and losing a game. *Sometimes the player will die with two or more Care Package markers. If the player is in a safe area, away from all the carnage, the player can call in both packages at the same time, collect and use both without having to wait for the second package to be delivered. *It is advisable to throw a smoke grenade after the Care Package hits the ground so enemies will be unable to see where the player or the Care Package is. *It is particularly inadvisable to have Care Packages on Hardcore modes, as some greedy teammates will betray the player to collect the reward for themselves. *When the player is killed, be sure to alert nearby teammates to collect the package before it is stolen. *There are many places that nobody goes to in large maps, these are great places to call in Care Packages. *You can get an emblem and title, as well as the challenge "Heads Up" by throwing a Care Package marker on the ground and killing an enemy with the falling Care Package. Another emblem and title can be achieved by performing the same feat in a game-winning killcam. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package has been confirmed to make a return in Black Ops, as shown in the multiplayer reveal trailer. It now requires a 5-killstreak to activate and is available to the player from the start along with the Spy Plane and Attack Helicopter. Care Packages are delivered by a CH-47 Chinook. The speed of the helicopter delivering the Care Package has been reduced from that of Modern Warfare 2, and the helicopters can now be destroyed before the Care Package is delivered. If the helicopter delivering the package is destroyed before it drops the Care Package, the Care Package will be dropped from wherever the helicopter was shot down. The Care Package this time is delivered by a blue phosphorous grenade instead of red. As seen in the multiplayer reveal the Care Package now gives the user high powered weapons, in addition to Killstreaks. (The Grim Reaper and Death Machine.) Also, with the effect of Hardline Pro, players now have a second shot at getting a better reward if they are dissatisfied with the initial Care Package, however the effects are hit or miss, as the player could get a worse reward second time round or alternatively enemy players may have enough time to get to the players location and kill him or her before the Care Package arrives, essentially giving the enemy player that opens the Care Package whatever is inside. As with all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Black Ops, the CH-46's paintscheme will vary depending on whether it belongs to friendly or hostile forces.Friendly CH-46s are painted in the typical U.S. Military gray scheme, while enemies are painted with gray camo and red markings. The crates themselves also differ in appearance. friendly crates appear green, enemy crates are red, and enemy crates that have been stolen and booby-trapped by a player with hacker pro will appear black with red skull and crossbone markings to that player. Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. File:BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package crate in Black Ops mulitplayer. File:Ggggggameplay.png|The Care Package being dropped in Black Ops. OMGRollingThunder.jpg|The player acquires the "Rolling Thunder" killstreak in a Care Package. Screenshot.54d10030cc86b1b960ba6b306575218e.482569597297.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in friendly markings Care Package Enemy.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in enemy markings thumb|300px|right|Game winning killcam with a care package. Trivia * If the player acquires a Sentry Gun from a Care Package, the player will be able to use it straight away without having to call the Sentry Gun in. *The Care Package emblem shows the packages falling with parachutes attached, although in the game no parachutes are seen. This is probably to save time in the packages falling, and, in the emblem, the parachutes are shown to make a point they were in mid air. * Like Tactical Insertion, the player can choose to decline using the package, and instead use it as bait for ambushing an unsuspecting enemy. However, the player may be killed by the intended victim(s), who may then take the package for themselves, or even teammates might steal the package. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere - allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela, where Care Packages can land on roofs or other structures. * It is generally inadvisable to use the Care Package killstreak on Hardcore game types, as particularly malicious teammates will simply kill the player and steal the package (Unless playing on one of the "Ricochet" game types). This is even more applicable towards Emergency Airdrops for the same reason. In Ricochet modes, malicious teammates may attempt to get hit by the Care package to kill the player who called and steal its crate. * It is generally frowned upon attempting to take a teammates care package unless they are killed before capturing it, although if it is a less useful killstreak, like a resupply, it is advised to let a teammate take the player's care package, as he will be rewarded with XP. * Care packages carry on to new rounds in gametypes like Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy and Demolition. Remember to watch the timer to see if there is enough time to retrieve the Care Package. If there is not enough time, save it until the next round. * When a player knifes while holding a Care Package Marker, they bend over in a strange way. * The challenge "Droppin' Crates" (Obtain the Game Winning Kill by dropping a crate on an enemy) is a possible reference to the song "Droppin' Plates" by Disturbed. * Care Packages are indestructible, therefore they can make good cover provided no one tries stealing it. * Care Package is probably not the original name of this killstreak. There were Little Bird and Airdrop killstreaks, but they were cut and their effects are unknown. * A Care Package can be used as a "step" to help a player reach an area that they previously couldn't reach by jumping alone. This is done by accurately calling in a care package crate and then jumping on top of it. Then the player jumps to the desired location and, provided they can land on something, they will stay there. This however will need to be done quickly as the Care Package can be stolen or, after a certain amount of time, the Care Package crate will disappear. *When this killstreak is attained, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say "Airdrop". In game files, sounds for Airdrop killstreak can be found. *It is possible for a Care Package to destroy a Pavelow by falling on it. However, the Package will not destroy a Harrier by falling on it, as the crate will go straight through the plane. *Getting a sentry gun from a care package will not count towards the killstreak challenge for the Sentry Gun. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. *When the player calls in a Pave low, received from a Care Package, when the air space is full, the player will get the regular +300 experience when it comes in. This works with Chopper Gunners and Attack Helicopters too. *''Rarely'', the care package marker can get stuck and will not call the Little Bird carrying the package when the marker is thrown on a angled, non-flat surface. *The Care Package in Modern Warfare 2 emits red smoke when released; whereas the Care Package in Black Ops releases blue smoke. *It has recently been confirmed that there is a glitch present in Black Ops that allows the user to obtain infinite Care Packages. This has since been patched. *It is possible for the Care Package to get "stuck" in Derail. If you throw the marker on the rails, the Care Package may not come available for quite some time, because it ricochets on the rails back and forth and never actually falls down on a surface, so they could come available. That is also why the Care Packages are advised to be thrown on actual earth, as sometimes the interiors on the maps may cause the Care Package to be left jumping. It is also advisable not to use Care Package in areas which have a lot of stuff on the ground, or near Trash cans etc as the Care Package might jump pretty far from the spot it first landed on. Video thumb|350px|left|A user-made montage on care packages. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards